


Cat Twice Assemble

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: A series of twice taking care of a cat





	1. It came from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone that reads this. I'm trying to get myself back into writing. So here it is. I got time now to write because work is a much more lax environment than school or uni. Sorry for the shitty grammar, the last fic I wrote was like 5 years ago. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Jihyo swears she could hear pitter-patter behind her back. She’s on the way to the dorm with snacks in her hand. She was on snack duty that night so she had to go out and buy it because Momo just couldn’t stop bothering her about the lack of unhealthy snacks in her vicinity. _Apple is not a snack Jihyo_ , Momo had whined. At first, it was a good idea to go out and buy snacks at 1 in the morning, but when Jihyo thinks about it, this might be the dumbest idea anyone could ever come up with. _Damn her soft spot for Momo._

All manner of thought starts to conjure up in her head. Most being ghosts because Jihyo is a sucker for the paranormal. Dahyun’s Annabelle costume kept popping up into her head and she has half of mind to lecture Dahyun to just be normal on the coming Halloween so that she wouldn’t be a nightmare fuel to everyone again. Sana didn’t even let the pale girl sleep in her bed for a week.

Walking as fast as her feet could take her, Jihyo confirms it that something or someone is following her from behind. Cursing under her breath for her lack of inhibition Jihyo made a split-second decision and just book it out of there. She ran and ran and ran until she could see the dorm in her vision. _Thank god for her muscly thighs, never skip leg day kids._

When she arrived at the front door, she scanned her thumb on the door only to be denied. _Why you gotta do this to me hand??_ She can hear the pitter patter coming up the stairs now, so she pressed harder and was still denied entrance. The thing is on her floor now, so Jihyo braced herself with the snacks in her hand to wallop whatever it is coming. The thing came out of the shadow of the hallway.

It was a cat. Not just any cat. It’s the cat that Jihyo has been feeding for the last few months they stayed here. Jihyo breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Why you gotta do that to me kitty?”, she crouched down to pet it. It’s a tortoise-shell cat with the messiest color combination Jihyo had ever seen. It's brown the whole way but with splashes of orange all over. It was cute as hell.

“Stay out here alright and I’ll get your food.” But the moment she opened the door a blur of brown _nyoomed_ past her and into the house. Jihyo yelped because she knows all the members are currently out in the living room watching movies together. She can feel it in her gut, the chaos that would ensue. Moments later 8 girls were screaming their lungs out at the intruder that had entered. She would have to go apologise to the neighbors next thing in the morning.

She went into the house and sees the cat laying down without a care in the world while 8 girls were being chaotic all around it. Jihyo was impressed by the cat.

“Everybody, calm down!” She used her loud and godly voice. Soon enough the others stopped whatever it is that they’re doing and looked at her. “It’s a cat for god’s sake, not a tiger.” She scooped up the cat, the thing had the audacity to purr and snuggle her, as if it didn’t just try to give everyone a heart attack.

“It came out while the ghost came out, so of course we screamed.” Nayeon defended herself. Everyone collectively agreed. Here it comes, Jihyo thought.

All 8 girls started asking questions about the cat at the same time and it almost overwhelmed her, almost. “Behave children, please.” Everyone shuts their mouth. “I’ve been feeding her the moment we moved here. She’s always around so I start to take care of it, only feeding it though.”

Mina piped up from behind, voice small as ever. “Can I pet it?” Everyone looked at Jihyo expectantly.

“One at a time, we don’t want to scare her.”

So, the members queued and took turn petting the cat. The cat loved it. It practically melts in her arm, purring so loud it almost vibrated Jihyo’s whole body. They coo’ and pet the cat, passing from one member to another and the cat willingly letting them. When it was in Tzuyu’s arm, the maknae looked at her with puppy eyes. _Oh no._

“Can we keep her?”

 _Whoop, there it is._ Jihyo averted her eyes from the sight, looking at anything other than the younger girl. _If you look, you’ll die Jihyo._ But the maknae was determined. She came close to Jihyo and being taller than anyone, she was in Jihyo’s line of sight. Somehow the room is silent, Jihyo would feel impressed by it because it was no easy feat to have them be quiet like this, but the reasoning behind it is something left to be desired.

“I don’t think we can chewie.”

Chaos. As if the gate of hell just opened in front of her and all manners of eldritch horror pour out from it. Everyone was talking and overlapping among each other, trying to convince Jihyo to keep the cat. She knew for a fact that Momo is just screaming to add into the chaos. Even Mina, the quietest one joined the party in favor of the cat. Her head throbs because its already 3 am and she just ran kilometers from a cat and-

“Fine! We’ll keep it.” Everyone was about to jump for joy before she stopped them again. “But tomorrow, we need to take her to the vet. To see if she’s healthy.” Murmurs of agreement can be heard amongst them and Jihyo wonders if they all share the same brain cell with how in sync they are. Most probably. Is she a part of it? Most likely.

“Where will she sleep tonight?” Chaeyoung asked. Jihyo rubbed her eyes, regret looming in her head for agreeing but then Jeongyeon offered to let the cat sleep in her bed. Everyone was surprised by that.

“I’m going to change the sheets anyway and I can sleep in Nayeon’s bed.” Her face was red from embarrassment when saying it but when Nayeon holds her hand they smiled at each other. The school meal club was making faces at the couple and Jihyo just doesn’t give a shit anymore, so she approved it.

“Alright, that settles it. Everyone, let’s fucking sleep.” She can hear someone gasp, most probably Tzuyu but she left to her room, not wanting to think anymore. Everyone starts to settle down in their room, Jihyo in her pajamas and laying down in bed. They put the cat on Jeongyeon’s bed but then it leaped off towards Jihyo's direction.

“I guess she wants to sleep with you.” Jeongyeon pointed out. Jihyo just shrugged and let the cat do whatever it wants. The cat climbed on top of Jihyo and settles on her chest, making dough on her. Jihyo petted the cat and soon after drifted off to slumber with the warm weight of the cat on top of her.


	2. Bear necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control on my procrastination habit whatsoever so yeah here it is. Very sorry for the grammar mistake. Have fun reading.

Her nose is itchy. Her nose is _really_ itchy because something just touched it. When the sensation came back again, Jihyo swatted it away only to be swatted in the face. She opened her eyes, still groggy from sleep. The cat is in front of her, trying to hit her face again.

She glared at the cat, “What?”

The cat looked at her dumbly, “Mrrbbt.”

She blindly searches for her phone, eyes on the cat lest it wants to swat her again. When she found it, she looked at the clock and groaned because it’s _6 o’clock._ The cat decks her in the face. Jihyo sits up, grabbing hold of the cat and smothers her face in its fur. Annoying it to get back at it. She lets go of the cat when she deems it had enough and stood up searching for the cat food she stashed. _Hope Momo didn’t accidentally ate it._

Roaming the kitchen in search of cat food, Jiyho made a mental list of what she’s going to do today. First, she’s going to the vet, then shop for the cat’s necessity, then grocery shopping because foods are slowly depleting in Momo’s stomach. The cat followed her around, grazing her legs and making noises. When she found the bowl and settles it down on the floor, the cat pounced on it to start eating. She watched it, getting lost in her own thought. Not until someone taps her shoulder did Jihyo realized what she’s been doing.

It was Tzuyu.

“You okay unnie?” The younger girl looked worried at the leader. Jihyo just shrugged, recounting her list to the maknae.

“Ah, I see. We’ll all come with you to get these things then?” Jihyo almost started to protest but Tzuyu beat her to it.

“It’s okay unnie, all of us will take care of the cat. You don’t have to shoulder the burden yourself.” Tzuyu reassured her. When she heard that, she felt touched by the maknae and her body felt lighter.

Scratching her neck from embarrassment she looked at Tzuyu, “You’re right. I guess being the leader just makes me automatically think that I have to do everything. Even taking care of a cat.” She smiled at Tzuyu, appreciating the maknae for making her feel better.

“Besides Unnie, all of us shared the same brain cell last night wanting the cat to stay here. So of course, all of us has to take care of it.” She crouched down and pet the cat. Jihyo almost cried at the admission like a proud mom because _finally, they’ve grown up responsibly._

A crash can be heard in one of the rooms and some muffled yelling about farting. _She spoke too soon._

 

Everyone is safe and secured in the van. The managers were surprisingly okay with them having an impromptu pet. They want what’s best for the girls and they believe having a pet will elevate the stress that they have to endure in the industry. The cat was excited, to say the least. It walked from lap to lap because _it’s free real estate_ and meowed non-stop. When they arrived at the vet they sit down together and Jihyo went to the reception to register the cat.

“Hi, I would like to do a check up on my cat.” Jihyo politely said.

“What’s the name of the cat?”, Jihyo blanked.

Smiling sheepishly at the nurse she muttered, “We uh haven’t decided yet.” Beads of sweat were forming at the back of her neck because she knows the girls would flip their shit trying to come up with a name for the cat. She just hopes she’ll survive the onslaught.

“Well that’s okay, Dr. Ray will see you now. Room number 3.” She pointed on her right. Jihyo thanked the nurse and brought the cat with her. The other members mysteriously appeared next to her and so, all 9 girls cramped into the Dr’s office. To say the Dr was overwhelmed, he doesn’t show it.

The cat was deemed healthy by the Dr and he was impressed considering it’s a stray cat. They did a series of tests on the cat and gave it the needed shots, much to the cat’s chagrin. All of them were happy by the result and left the clinic with big grins on their faces.

Now onto the next part of the list, shopping for the cat’s necessity. Everyone agreed to split the bill and they roamed around the shop in search for cat stuff. Jihyo grabbed the really necessary items which are the carrier, food bowl, litter box, sand, and all other things because she knows for a fact the girls are looking at shiny and sparkly things at the other aisle. Next thing she knows the basket is full of other unnecessary things the cat does not need. There are clothes, bells, toys, and treats.

Pointing to the basket, she quirked her eyebrow. “What are these?”

“Bitch, is you blind?”

“Jeongyeon I will smack you; I swear to myself.”

The others giggled but Jihyo wasn’t playing. She crossed her arm and looked at them expectantly. Each of them came forward with the item of their choosing, trying to justify the reason they really need to purchase this thing but Jihyo, the gatekeeper of their wallet just tilted her head and they know they have lost.

Until Dahyun stepped forward with a small cat shirt. It’s plaid and it’s fucking gay and Jihyo just smiled at it. Dahyun dabbed to show her happiness. Jihyo just rolled her eyes at that. The others grumbled, putting back the items that they had chosen.

They paid for the items and made their way home. All of them were knocked out the moment the van starts to move.


	3. Say Thy Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice trying to name a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quickness of this chapter is because I wanted to distract myself from the problem that is going on in my life. But hey! hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistake. Love your friends y'all.

Back at the dorm, they were all sitting in a circle facing each other. The cat lay down in the middle, halfway to sleep and a small tongue poking out. They’re having a meeting, to determine the cat’s name. Jihyo dreaded this because she knows it could get ugly real fast. The girls can be intense when not supervised. Just the other day Mina almost set fire to the dorm because she couldn’t find her console and thought Momo misplaced it (it was under her pillow). So, it’s up to Jihyo to make sure nothing bad would happen to them at the end of the night.

“Alright, any suggestion?” Everyone raised their hand. She can feel her soul trying to leave her, but she grabbed it by the scruff of its neck.

She focused back on the task at hand “How about we start with the old one.” Nayeon glared at her menacingly but she doesn’t really give a shit. Everyone knows Nayeon is a bottom. The bunny girl huffed and crossed her arm. “I want to name her mini Nayeon.” The room was silent.

“Jesus babe, I know you have narcissism issue but- “

Before Jeongyeon could finish her sentence Nayeon smacked her arm with a force of a bulldozer. Jeongyeon rolled on the floor, dying, not an odd sight really.

“All in favor of mini Nayeon say ay,” No one put up their hand except for Nayeon. The bunny girl huffed and crossed her arm, mood ruined, but again, Jihyo doesn’t give a shit.

“Next contestant, mom friend.”

“Um, I think you meant dadd- “

“If you finish that Nayeon unnie I’m burning your bed.” That came from Mina. Before this peaceful discussion could become a literal dumpster fire in seconds, Jihyo clapped her hand to get everyone’s attention. She trained them well.

Jeongyeon comes out from the chaos with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I want to name her, nojam.”

Chaeyoung whipped her head to the smug little shit, stars in her eyes, the fool, “Bro, _I_ wanted to name her nojam.”

“Bro.” They fist-bumped each other.

Jihyo can feel a migraine crept up behind her or is that Sana’s finger. She whispered ‘ _begone thot_ ’ and a later to the Japanese girl then revoke the naming privilege on the no jam bros. The next to give their opinion is Momo.

“I want to name her, Peach.”

“That’s just your name in English.”

“So?”

Jihyo can’t really disagree with that because it’s a harmless name. Like the owner of it. She nodded to Momo, that name is worthy to be voted. No one really disagrees with it and Momo got a 5 out of 9 votes. Sana is next to give her suggestion. The girl was so excited she’s practically vibrating in her seat, Jihyo found it absolutely adorable.

“I want to name her, Sappho.”

In the distance, Chaeyoung can be heard shouting a word of wisdom. “Gaaaaaaaaay!”

Sana got a 6 out of 9 votes. The forbidden number. They move on to Mina. Timid Mina. Elegant Mina. The one that Jihyo has high hope for (Don’t tell the others).

Hands on her lap and a sheepish smile she announces, “I want to name her, black swan.”

A couple of seconds pass. “I was rooting for you Mina.”

“Shouldn’t have high hopes for me Jiji.” Mina just finger-gunned the leader.

The next one to give their name in the goblet of fire is Dahyun. It was quickly rejected because there is no way they’re going to call the cat Eagle Maximoff or Eggy for short. “ _You’re as bad as Chaeng and Jeong”, “Hey!”_

The last to give their opinion on the cat’s name is Tzuyu. They all looked at her expectantly. _Well, some because 2Yeons are making out in the background._

“I want to name her, Prada,” Tzuyu said that with the straightest, innocent face ever. Jihyo rubbed her face to get rid of the headache that’s forming.

“I don’t think we can Tzuyu. We're not endorsed by Prada.” Tzuyu just pouted at that. The cat is luxurious, but not that luxurious.

“What bout you leader? You didn’t really give a suggestion yet.” Nayeon pointed out. Jihyo pondered a bit. She didn’t think about it because she was so busy trying to make sure the dorm doesn’t burn down. Tzuyu noticed this train of thought.

“Your input matters Unnie.” Everyone nodded their head, smiling at Jihyo encouragingly.

Warmth filled her whole being from the admission. She lovingly looked at the cat and pulled it towards her. “I would like to name her, Byeol. Our cute little star.” Byeol meowed softly and patted Jihyo’s face. Everyone cooed at how cute the scene is. They all simultaneously agree with the name. Byeol is now an official member of the Twice family.


	4. Chaotic Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were bamboozled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, here I am, back again with my bullshit. I wrote this while I was high on cough medicine so sorry if there's any mistake on grammar or whatever. Enjoy the crack that is Twice. Can anyone tell me what happened with QQmber because I couldn't find they're fic anymore. Help a sis out by messaging me on Tumblr or something. Tumblr: wolfreveur, twitter: @anothingqueer.

Living with a cat didn’t really leave a huge impact on their daily life. Except for the litterbox cleaning, feeding and detangling of furs from their clothes. The girls took care of the cat like she’s the queen of the house and every one is her royal subject. The cat, in turn, gives them all the love that they want, I.e. cuddles. Everyone took their time coddling the cat like a baby. The managers were also smitten by it, taking care of it when the girls need to do their work like photoshoots, comebacks and all that.

But one day as they were lounging around the dorm, Jihyo noticed something different about the cat. The cat right now is laying down in the middle of the room in front of the TV on its big bed. Jihyo looked closer to it and noticed how big Byeol is compared to the bed.

“Is Byeol getting fat?” Collective gasps can be heard around the room.

“Unnie how could you- “

“Jihyo, why would you say that?”

Onslaughts of accusation and questions were thrown towards her. Momo was already hugging the cat, reassuring it that it can be whatever it wants despite what people say. _Jesus Christ._ Before she suffocates under the weight of her members, she shouted a time out at them.

“Look at her closely guys.” And they do. And they see what Jihyo sees. Byeol is actually getting big and it’s not because of the fur. Jeongyeon tries to pick up Byeol and she can feel how heavy she is. When the cat walks, she trots.

“Is it the food?” Mina suggested. They checked the cat food and reads the label. It’s not supposed to add that much weight to the cat.

“How about the bowl?” The bowl is medium in size and pink, courtesy of Sana. The kibbles are not even the size of a mountain. They ponder more on the mystery when Jihyo got an idea on what’s happening.

“Who fed her yesterday morning?” Two people raised their hand. It was the morning freak duo, Jeogyeon and Momo. _Oh no._ Jihyo can see it now, their mistake. “Who fed her lunchtime?” Two people raised their hand. It was herself and Mina. By then the idea is already catching on to everyone. “I think by now we know what’s going on right?”, everyone nodded their head.

“She played us.” The cat was just on her bed with a smug little shit look on its face. “Played us like a damn fiddle. Chaeyoung said, astonished. Dahyun flicked her forehead for swearing.

“She came up to me like a starved Babylon whore and I fell for it!” Nayeon holds the cat’s head and squeezed a little. She looked like a proud mother.

Jihyo’s head twitched. She actually forgot to set up a feeding schedule for the cat. In her head, a thousand different plan is concocted to reduce the weight of the cat so that it could live a perfectly healthy life. Tzuyu, the fucking mind reader that she is, knows what her unnie is thinking of. She’s going to stop it.

“I think it's fine if she’s big. It just means she’s growing and happy right?” The statement caught everyone’s attention and Jihyo knows, it’s not a harmless one either. The leader can see the gears turning in their mind and her suspicion was proven correct when Tzuyu’s innocent smile turns into a smirk. _That little shit_.

In just moments, like Moses parting the red sea, the room was divided into two. The unnie line wants the cat to be put on a diet while the maknae line wants the cat to grow up big and fat. Which is okay for a person but not okay for a cat and this is what Jihyo has been trying to explain to them. The damn PowerPoint and projector are out now, but the little shits just don’t give a fuck.

Chaeyoung was on the couch, screaming to the heaven because she’s chaotic, “She can be whatever she wants to be!”

“Are you gonna say that again when she can’t roll back on her feet at all?” Jeongyeon rebutted back.

Dahyun one up her charming meter at Sana, trying to trap the snake, “Think of how cute her chubby little beans are unnie.”

“Dahyunnie I know it’s cute, but what if she can’t retract her claws anymore because of how chubby it is.”

“Why would she need claws anyway!?”

The argument went on for years, it’s actually been 20 minutes, but the amount of time Jihyo dissociates in and out of it makes it seem like time is stretching far and wide for her. She made eye contact with the catalyst of it all and see pure evil glee in her eyes. She needs to put a stop to this madness before it tears them apart. Or invade her nap time because she’s so damn tired.

“Chewie, we need to talk.”

The room went silent. They all watch as the leader pulled the tall girl into one of the bedrooms. Tzuyu had the decency to actually look guilty of her actions. Jihyo just waits for it. She cocks her hip and stares because everybody breaks under the intense stare of God-Jihyo.

“I’m sorry unnie.” Tzuyu pouted. Jihyo exhaled a relief sigh and sit on the bed. The sweet release of a power nap is within her reach and she can feel it.

“Why would you do it? Why would you commence such chaos?”

“Because I could.”

Jihyo reminded herself to make sure Tzuyu would never feel bored ever again. And so, the cat was put on a diet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have like ideas or prompts you wanna read, leave it in the comments or slide into my dms. But fair warning, I might write it or not write it.


End file.
